Going with the Flow
by Ceo Shinji
Summary: Going with the flow of live as an assassin isn't easy, but when two classmates find out the other is an assassin, the flow shifts. Then when tragedy happens that causes the girl to join Weiss, the flow turns into a massive tidal wave. Will they get along
1. Embarrassing First Encounter

Embarrassing First Encounter

Author Notes: My first Weiss Fanfiction ::dies:: this is a shocker and I mean a shocker because I have never been really inspired to write a Weiss fiction and I am happy that I finally got some nice Inspiration. I would like to thank my Beta-Editor who is willing to put up with my spelling and punctuation and other errors I have THANK YOU MISCHAKITSUNE!!!!! Oh...Disclaimer: As much as I wish I don't own Weiss Kreuz...I do though own one character hehe her name is Ceo Shinji kind of funny that is my pin name aw...well I do own her. Now it is time for the story for you to enjoy hopefully!! ::waves::

...

In a busy little flower shop which had attracted the attention of many teenage girls who decided to make it their new after school activity to gossip and fawn over the four attractive employees that worked there. A young girl that had rich brown hair and with deep ocean blue eyes walked down the sidewalk then the exquisite scent of flowers caught her attention as she passed The Kitty in the House flower shop. The beautiful flowers were enough to take her breath away that she had to get a closer look at the beautiful flowers. She ran from the sidewalk to only have to fight her way through rampaging school fangirls to finally get out of the torturous crowd to only run into one of the unexpected employees ending with both landing on their butts.

"Itai..." The blonde haired employee said

The girl blushed with embarrassment quickly scrambling to her feet staring at the ground still blushing from completely embarrassed.

"Uh...um...gomen...I didn't see you here let me help you up." The girl rushed in apologizing

"Yohji-kun, you have work to do get off the floor." Another blonde called from one of the window arrangements

"It's not my fault I got ran into and fell Omi." Yohji yelled to Omi pointing an accusing finger to the girl

"Sure it's not Yohji-kun." Omi said turning towards Yohji spotting one of his classmates not in her school uniform she was wearing jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt and wearing her trademark brown leather boots.

"Ceo first time I've ever seen you here." Omi said walking towards the two by then Yohji had lifted himself off the floor.

Omi looked at the extremely shy girl wondering what was wrong she hadn't said a word since apologizing for knocking Yohji over.

"I'm so sorry...I...I didn't mean to." Ceo said once more bowing slightly to Yohji

"It's alright no harm no foul." Yohji said waving his hand in dismissal

Ceo lifted from the bowed position looking up for the first time since she had entered the flower shop.

"Don't worry about Yohji-kun he'll be fine." Omi laughed a little

Ceo didn't turn to face Omi she just stayed put wondering why she ever came into the flower shop until the sweet scent of many different flowers quickly snapped her back into reality. She turned towards Omi taking a deep breathe.

"I would like a basket arrangement of irises and tulips please." Ceo said smiling cheerfully at Omi

"Sure thing but it won't be ready until tomorrow though." Omi informed her smiling back equally cheerful

"That's ok there is no rush." Ceo said still smiling and getting several death glares from jealous fangirls.

Omi walked over to the cash register producing an amount for the arrangement Ceo wanted. She paid for the arrangement in full before turning to walk out of the busy flower shop.

"Who does she think she is?" One fangirl asked when Ceo was finally out of sight

"Yeah first running into Yohji then asking Omi for an order." Another fangirl remarked

Omi on the other hand had to snicker with the last remark and what a fuss Ceo had caused with just two simple actions. Ceo continued to walk home to the run down apartment building that her father and she lived in. She opened the door revealing a nicely decorated room on the other side.

"Papa, I'm home!" Ceo announced but disappointed that she didn't get a reply

T.B.C.

...

Author Notes: YAY!!! The end of the first chapter...never believed that you can be inspired late at night till now well...hopefully you enjoyed it and hopefully I will stay inspired to write more please R&R and don't worry fans of my YYH fiction I won't leave you hanging I am just kind of uninspired for some reason for that fiction. Well enough of my boring notes stay tuned for the next chapter .


	2. Solo plus Weiss Equals

Solo plus Weiss equals...

Author's Notes: Yippee, chapter two at long last, I would like the Thank Deora, and Rachael for you reviews. They are really appreciated, and I promise to write as often as possible, school is just around the corner. More chapters may or may not appear because of that. Now onward to the story!

...

Ceo frowned, looking around the kitchen, and the living room looking for her father, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Papa, where are you?" Ceo shouted through the house.

The mission room door opened slightly. Ceo's heart jumped to her throat as she slowly moved towards the door. Meanwhile at the flower shop, a fiery red head made her way to the window, catching another certain red head's attention.

She pointed to some brown colored folders. The other red head turned to his co-workers with a serious look, nudging his head a little towards the basement.

"Ah, Mamoe-san will you take over the shop for us?" Ken said, following the others to a wave of disappointed protests from the fangirls.

Meanwhile, at Ceo's apartment, she opened the door only to see her father on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Papa, didn't you hear me calling?" Ceo asked, playing angry with him.

He turned towards her with what she categorized as his 'time to watch something' look.

"What is it this time?" Ceo asked, becoming more serious as she sat on the couch.

Her father said nothing as he pressed the play button on the remote. Meanwhile, the four Weiss assassins took their seats in the mission room below the flower shop while Manx put the mission tape in the VCR. She looked over her shoulder to see if all assassins were there to see the briefing video that was about to be presented to them. She pressed play and a shadowy figure appeared on the screen in front of them.

"Weiss, you have a very delicate mission ahead," the shadowy figure said. "You will have an extra agent with you. Her codename: Persian; she is a solo agent that knows the habits of the targets in this mission extremely well. Your target is a gang that used to just be petty thieves or try out some new tricks, but this time their trick is aimed at millions of innocent lives. White hunters, chase the darkness out of these dark beasts." Persia disappeared, leaving the members of Weiss speechless.

"I assume you're all in?" Manx asked, coming around with folders.

"Manx, how are we supposed to know who this Persian person is?" Ken asked breaking the silence.

"You will know. Just say Iris and wait for the reply flower boys, and then you know it is her." Manx replied, looking at the others. "Any questions?"

"Manx, why do we need her help? It sounded fairly easy." It was Omi's turn to chime in.

Meanwhile, Ceo was not happy with this mission was too easy for either party to need help. "Their using me as a decoy you know that," Ceo said angrily.

"A mission is a mission, Ceo. This is your job, now just do it," her father told her harshly.

"Why do you make me do all these missions? I am not some puppet with strings that moves every time you move your fingers! I am SUPPOSED to be your DAUGHTER!" she yelled, running out of the apartment and going to her bike, speeding off.

Her father looked out of the window, watching her ride away. "If only you were really my daughter, Ceo, if only you were," he said, a tear running down his cheek.

Flashback

'What greatness blessed me with a child,' the man looked at the little child sleeping on the bed. He had found this child unconscious. In the alley next to a run-down apartment building which he called home.

"I shall name you Ceo Shinji," he said, thinking of his late wife, who died in the very alley he found the child in.

End Flashback

The clouds above gave way to the water that they held, drenching Ceo as she rode down the streets of Tokyo. 'He acts so coldly towards me. How can he be that cold to his child?' Ceo thought, slowing down at the Koneko.

"Even in the rain the flowers are beautiful," Ceo said, admiring the flowers, not knowing the four occupants of the apartments above the store were her mission partners.

...

"How are we supposed to plan a mission with an agent we haven't seen before?" Ken asked a little irritated.

"She should be contacting you soon. Let me check." Manx said, pulling out her phone and dialing Ceo's phone number.

Ceo's father heard the phone ring, and walked back to her bike. He seeing Manx's number answering the call. "Moshi, moshi. Shonji/Shinji residents," he said, prepared for Manx's questions.

"I'd like to speak to her," was all Manx said.

"She isn't home at the moment, and doesn't like this mission," he informed Manx softly.

"Great timing for this. Where is she?" Manx asked angrily

"According to the tracker, right in front of the Kitty in the House Flower Shop," he told her, laughing a little.

"Well, no time like the present to introduce them." Manx said, hanging up the phone turning towards the members of Weiss. "Seems you may get to see her. She's just right outside." Manx said, opening the door and walking outside in the pouring rain, the members of Weiss close behind her.

Ceo had taken her helmet off her head, her long brunette hair gracefully falling. Several locks covered her left eye. Suddenly, she realized she was being watched from a far.

"Persian, this is the group that is helping you," Manx said, aiming to introduce them.

Ceo turned an evil look at Manx. "I haven't accepted this stupid mission Manx, so you can save your introductions for a person that cares!" Ceo yelled back at the red head.

"Oh, I know you'll take the mission one way, or another," Manx said calmly.

Ceo's blue eyes darkened as she looked at Manx. She scoffed at Manx, and put her helmet on while looking back at Manx.

"You're just like him, but I refuse to be a DECOY, Manx. You have enough toys right behind you," Ceo said, revving up the motorcycle and driving off.

"Now what do we do, Manx?" Omi asked, exasperated.

"Yeah, she didn't sound like she was going to help," Ken said calmly.

"Oh, she'll help, whether she wants to or not." Manx said, certain Ceo would help.

"How can you be so sure?" Yohji asked

"Because I know her really well. Omi, look for the screen name Lonelykitten. That is her." Manx informed them.

Omi looked at Manx, confused on how easily she knew what screen name she would use. Manx just smiled at Omi before waving farewell to the four boys. The four florists walked back into the basement each taking, a seat thinking about the events that had taken place that night.

"This isn't going to be an easy mission, especially with an agent not willing to help." Aya stated, breaking the silence that had befallen the room.

...

Ceo drove back to the run down apartment building. She was hesitant to enter because she knew what her father would say the instant she walked in. 'It is your duty as an assassin, and an agent to take the mission.' Ceo sighed, slowly walking up the stairs. Manx was right. She was going to take the mission. Unlike the Weiss agents, her missions were decided by her father, and she had to take them, whether she really wanted to the missions or not. She reached the door to their apartment, giving a deep sigh as she slowly opened the door. She was greeted by her father's stern face; he did not look pleased with her.

"Ceo, you are taking that mission that is final," her father barked at her.

"Fine, whatever you say Papa," Ceo said, emotionless, heading to the mission room.

She sat at her computer, getting onto an instant message program. She was trying to clear her mind of the mission when someone sent her a message.

Bombay16: Persian is that you?

Ceo banged her head on the computer desk. 'Even online they haunt me,' Ceo thought, exasperated.

Lonelykitten: What do you want?

Bombay16: To talk...

Lonelykitten: Talk, about what? Mission?

Bombay16: No. Maybe to get to know you better.

Lonelykitten: What do you want to know?

Bombay16: Why don't you want this mission?

That was not the real question he wanted to ask her, and she knew it wasn't, but she played along.

Lonelykitten: Because I am just a decoy. No matter how Kritker butters it up, I'll still be just a decoy.

Bombay16: Then, why is Manx so confident you'll show?

Lonelykitten: Because unlike you and the rest of Weiss, that decision is out of my hands.

Bombay16: You're being forced to?

Lonelykitten: Some parent suck, don't they?

Bombay16: Parents? You mean your parents, are making you do this?

Lonelykitten: Yes, my father, and Manx. They plan and give the mission, and I have to go out and do the mission.

Bombay16: ...

Lonelykitten: Speechless. Well, while you regain the ability to speak, I am going to bed. Night!

Lonelykitten signed off

Omi just sat, and looked at the computer screen without actually seeing the screen. He just couldn't believe what he read in the Instant message.

...

The next day the flower shop was extremely busy and crowded with crazy fangirls. Omi was working on one arrangement, but his mind kept wandering back to the instant message conversation he had last night. Ceo walked towards the Koneko to pick up the arrangement she ordered the day before. She fought through the masses of fangirls, thankfully not running into any of the employees. She found Omi at the workbench working on something. She snuck up on him, tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ne...Omi-kun, is my arrangement ready?" She asked, watching Omi turn around to face her.

Realization slapped her in the face. Omi was one of the assassins from the night before; in fact, all of the florist there were. She resisted the urge to run, thankful for her hair being in a pony tail.

"Ah, hello Ceo," Omi greeted, smiling happily at her with his big blue eyes.

"Hey Omi,' she greeted, a little nervous now.

"Yes, your arrangement is ready. Let me go get it," Omi got up from his chair, heading to the greenhouse.

She felt a pair of cold violet eyes directed at her; apparently she wasn't the only one that put two and two together. Omi bounced back with the arrangement, handing it to her.

"Here you go, Ceo," Omi said happily.

"Thanks, see you later." Ceo said, practically running out of the shop and away from that cold glare.

Omi sat back down to work on the arrangement in front of him.

"Apparently, we aren't the only cats that like flowers." Aya stated, softly enough the fangirls couldn't hear, but Omi could hear it perfectly.

T.B.C.

...

Author Notes: Done with this chapter. Yippee! Hope you enjoyed it. Lonelykitten, to my knowledge, is not someone's screen name; just a name I made for Ceo, and the same with Omi's. If you are wondering why Ceo's hair being a different style makes any difference to if the Weiss kitties know who she is or not, you will find out in the next chapter. Please R&R and until next time bye bye­ (Note to Beta-Editor (if she reads this again hehe): THANK YOU MISCHAKITSUNE!!! Now the chapter's are getting longer more work to be done, and you never know how bad my grammer can get, there may be a few more mistakes than in this chapter.)


	3. Decoy Mission Gone Wrong

Decoy Mission Gone Wrong

Author Notes: Hey, too long and no chapter. I am extremely sorry about that, my muse left me for this story for a while. Thank you all who review so long ago. Now, onward to the story!

Ceo looked at herself in the mirror, making sure nothing was out of place. Tonight was the night Omi and herself had set for the mission. She had her hair down, but tied it at the bottom. Some people told her that with a few minor changes to her looks she was a different person. She tested out that theory, finding it was true, to some extent. She checked her jacket, making sure she had darts, bolts, and a few tiny bombs that might prove useful. One last look at her appearance and she left the building.

Weiss stood outside the warehouse where the mission would be taking place, but they were waiting on Persian, who was late.

"Are you absolutely sure she is going to be here, Omi?" Ken asked, growing more impatient by the minute.

"She assured me, Ken. She is just late," Omi said, praying Persian hadn't lied to him.

"Maybe she changed her mind in helping us," Aya said coolly, just before the bushes stirred.

"Maybe she has just heard everything you said, because she was right behind you the entire time," Ceo said, climbing out of the bushes right behind Aya.

"Persian! You made it," Omi said, sighing in relief.

"Took you long enough," Yohji said, past the point of impatience.

"Ah...The playboy doesn't wait for children, I forgot," Ceo said, with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"That's enough. Let's get this mission over with," Aya said, moving to where they were going to penetrate the perimeter.

The group quickly made their way into the warehouse. Ceo kept her guard up because this particular group of small time alley kidnappers had more than one reason to kill her.

"Ok, Persian, you go first to make sure the coast is clear," Omi told her softly so he wouldn't be heard by anyone other than Weiss and her.

Ceo nodded, not wanting to be the decoy. Something about the mission was disturbing her. She started walking ahead of the Weiss members into the pitch black room. She was half-way into the room when she decided to call back that it was all clear, but a hand clamped a piece of cloth over her mouth and nose.

"She's taking too long," Aya said matter-of-factly.

"Something must have happened. She should have called back by now!" Omi said, worry lacing his voice as he gazed into the black abyss before them.

"Let's go in," Aya ordered, moving into the darkness.

The rest of Weiss nodded, and followed Aya. 'Please, Persian, be all right,' Omi thought, as they cautiously made their way through the darkness.

Ceo slowly opened her eyes. 'What is going on?' Ceo thought, figuring since she couldn't move her arms and legs that she was either in a hospital or had been captured.

"Well, well. Looks like the kitty has finally woken up," a familiar voice said, appearing in front of her.

Any doubts that she had been captured were erased, and she snapped her attention towards her captor.

"Now, now, is that how you greet your enemies?" the man asked, stroking her face.

Just then there was a loud bang from the door caving in, revealing the four shadowy figures of what she thought were men.

"Looks like your four new found friends want to see your demise," the man said, too close for comfort. She looked back over to the doors, and sure enough there stood the four Weiss assassins. Omi saw Persian standing on the edge of a metal plank. Below her was a gigantic clear jar full of green liquid.

The Weiss assassins were about to charge into the lab, when the man next to Persian spoke up.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Take one step forward and she'll fall into that acidic pool down there," the man said, hand on her chest to show them he wasn't bluffing.

"Don't worry about me. Just finish the mission," Ceo said, more than ready to die.

"We can't..." Omi started, but was cut off.

"Just do as I told you," Ceo said, angrily.

"You can't be serious," Omi said, nearly in tears.

"You heard what she said, so let's do this," Aya said, stepping forward to deal with the minions.

"Never thought your friends would have the guts," the man whispered in her ear before pushing her off the bridge. He watched in amusement as she fell into the pool of acid.

Omi made it to the bridge just as he heard a splash. 'No! I'm too late!' Omi thought, as Aya joined him on the bridge. Omi looked over at him.

"Time to finish this mission," he said, fire burning in his eyes.

"What about Persian?" Omi asked, concerned about the girl they had been partnered with.

"She sacrificed herself. There is nothing we can do Omi," Aya said, preparing to attack.

"Do you think you can beat me?" the leader asked, turning to face them.

"You will receive the same fate that you gave her," Omi told him angrily.

Omi prepped two darts to throw at the cocky man before him. Just before Omi could launch his darts Aya ran the man through with his katana, not leaving him time to even think of a counterattack.

"Hell awaits you," Aya said, as he let the man fall into the pool of acid.

"Did you two get the target?" Yohji asked, standing across from the bridge with Ken next to him.

"Yes. We're coming down. Did you two plant the explosives?" Omi asked, looking at them.

"Yeah, we just finished," Ken replied, looking up at them.

"Good, now let's go," Aya said, turning around and walking away.

Omi looked at the acidic pool. 'Persian, I hope you rest in peace,' Omi thought, turning and following Aya and the rest of Weiss out of the building just before it blew.

"Hey, kid, she wanted to do what she did. Don't feel bad," Yohji said, trying to cheer Omi up.

"I know, Yohji, but we did nothing to save her," Omi said, with sadness thick in his voice.

"Hey, you never know. She could have gotten away," Ken said, trying to add some light to the situation.

"Let's get home," Aya said, already heading towards the car.

Author's Note: Cliff hanger! What do you think happened to Ceo? Is she alive or dead? Hmm...Guess you just have to wait and see what happened. Please, read and review.


	4. Who's Who

Who's Who

Author Notes: Yay!! Another update! The soonest I could get it Kurama13. Thanks for the review! I am not going to babble much here that isn't what you're here to read. Now, onward!!

Omi walked into the classroom on a bright Monday morning. The atmosphere was full of whispers. 'Seems like a normal day to everyone. I wish I knew Persian's real name, so I could find out for sure if she was alive or dead, or even where she went to school,' Omi thought as he took his seat.

"Omi!" a girl called out to him.

"What's up?" Omi asked, recognizing her as one of the many fangirls.

"Did you hear what happened to Ceo?" the girl asked, worry in her voice.

"No, what happened?" The girl successfully caught Omi's attention.

"She was in a motorcycle accident early this morning in the warehouse district," the girl explained.

"Is she alive?" Omi asked, concerned about his classmate.

"Yeah, she is alive. She is at the Magic Bus Hospital. She is still unconscious," the girl told him.

"Thanks, for the heads up," Omi said, smiling at the girl.

"No problem. I may go visit her sometime after she wakes up," the girl replied.

"That would be kind of you," Omi said, thinking of when he was going to visit her.

"Well I need to get to my desk," she said, moving away from Omi's desk.

'Why would Ceo be in the warehouse district early in the morning?' Omi pondered, not paying attention to the teacher, or what else was going on the rest of the day.

"Hey, Omi, what's up?" a familiar person asked, coming up to him at lunch.

Omi looked up and recognized the boy. "Hey Kangme, sorry to hear about Ceo."

Kangme's expression changed. "Yeah, her father called me this morning and told me."

"Have you seen her yet?" Omi asked, watching him.

"Yes, I went up there this morning after I got the call. She looks really bad," Kangme replied, nearly in tears.

"Hey, cheer up. She'll need you to be strong for her right now," Omi said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You work at a flower shop, right?" he asked Omi, coming up with an idea.

"Yeah, would you like to get some flowers for her?" Omi asked, catching onto his thought.

"Yeah, she likes lilies, and blue tulips. Do you have any of those?" Kangme asked, looking at Omi.

"I can check, and see what I can do," Omi told him. "Come by later on, and I'll tell you. I work at the Kitten in the House."

"Oh, she'll love it from there. She loves the flowers from that shop. She says 'the flowers sparkle like diamonds.' It's cool that you work there," Kangme said, standing up from the table. "Well, I have to get going. See you later!" he said, leaving the lunch area.

'Poor Kangme. They have been going out for two or three years now, and I have never seen him this upset,' Omi thought, before getting up and leaving also.

The school day was finally over, and Omi felt relieved, he was sure Kangme was, too. After having everyone constantly mentioning Ceo's accident out of everyone, he was sure he had had the most painful day. 'At least the shop may not be as full,' Omi thought, not wanting to deal with the fangirls. He walked into the shop, seeing Ken at the register and Yohji lounging at the table. Omi figured Aya was in the back.

"Hey, Omi. How was school?" Ken asked, looking at the younger blonde.

"Ok, though we aren't going to have too many fangirls today," Omi said, putting his stuff up behind the counter and putting on his apron.

"Oh, and why is that?" Aya asked, entering the room.

"Ceo was in a terrible motorcycle accident early this morning in the warehouse district," Omi told them.

"Is that so?" Aya asked, with more that a hint of suspicion.

"Why would she be out at that time in the warehouse district?" Ken asked, extremely confused.

"What is there to run into that can cause that much damage?" Yohji chimed in just as someone walked in.

Omi looked over at the door. "Hey, Kangme. How is Ceo doing?"

Kangme looked at Omi with a sad expression. "As good as possible. She is still unconscious, and still breathing. Have you had a chance to take care of my order?"

"Oh, not yet. I'll do that right now. Lilies and blue tulips, right?" Omi asked, checking for the flowers.

"Yes, that is right," Kangme said, looking at the other employees. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, so what is your connection with Ceo?" Ken asked, trying to start a conversation.

"She is my girlfriend," Kangme said, continuing the conversation. The silence had been very awkward.

"Oh, sorry. How long have you two been together?" Ken asked, watching him.

"Nearly three years," Kangme said, feeling like he was being interrogated by the police.

"We have the flowers you need. Want me to fill out the order?" Omi asked, noticing the tension between them.

"Yes, please. Do you want me to pay now, or when I pick it up?" Kangme asked, more than ready to leave.

"It's on me. Take care of yourself," Omi said, smiling at his friend.

"Thanks Omi. Give me a call when it's ready," Kangme said, waving good-bye to his friend.

Omi put the order in his pocket. 'This is my get well present to Ceo,' Omi thought, as he sat across from Yohji. Aya kept what he suspected to himself, but he found it all too coincidental that on the same day their partner, whose real identity they didn't know, supposedly died, a girl that they met a couple of days ago is in the hospital from a motorcycle accident in the same area. 'Something just doesn't add up here,' Aya thought, watering the roses. They sat in silence, no one wanting to be the first to break it.

"Do you think she could be?" Omi asked, looking at his teammates for their suspicions.

"She could be, but how?" Yohji wondered, looking around the room.

"Maybe we should investigate the area, do a background check, and talk to her when she wakes," Ken suggested, looking hopefully at his teammates.

"But it really isn't our business, Ken-kun," Omi told him sadly.

"Why isn't it? Isn't it our business to know if the person we were partnered up with is at least alive?" Ken asked, determined.

"We can do that without getting into someone's personal life Ken," Yohji chimed in.

"I'll ask Kritker today," Aya said, leaving the shop.

Omi looked at the order for the arrangement he was going to make for Ceo. 'I just wonder if she really is Persian,' Omi thought, putting it back in his pocket.

"I'm going to visit Ceo," Omi said, getting up from the table.

Omi took off his apron and left the flower shop. People were busiedly walking past him, chattering lively. The chattering slowed to near silence when he reached the hospital. Omi walked into the hospital and headed straight to the nurse's desk to see what room Ceo was in.

In the stark white room there was one occupant laying on the bed. She was pale, almost too pale. Many scars were scattered all over her body. The constant bleeping of the heart monitor was the only noticeable sign she was alive. The light blue door opened and a man with fiery orange hair entered the room. He went to sit next to her when he heard the sound of the door opening.

Omi entered the room not noticing the flash of someone moving. Omi went to Ceo's bedside, not knowing he was being watched or his thoughts being heard.

t.b.c.

Author Notes: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? So-so? Please, read and review. It is really appreciated.


	5. Old Friends

Old Friends

Author Notes: Sorry, everyone, that it took so long for this chapter to come up, but my beta-editor Mischa Kitsune has been having a lot of family issues, and couldn't get on for a while. Thank you, Kurama13 for your reviews! Now, onward to with the story.

'_telepathic__ communication_'

The day was bright but a certain orange-haired man was no so cheerful. Through his head he could hear the last thoughts of an old friend that he hadn't seen since he had been in his late teens. His friend was only five, but she was his to protect while they were under Sonaja's employment. The girl was special, or so Crawford told him. They were suppose to figure out what made her so special that Estet wanted her under their wing. 'Too bad we never found out, and now most likely never will,' Schuldich thought, seeing the brown-haired little girl he once knew so well, along with her last thoughts. 'Life never meant much to me, but now a wrong can be made right. As long as there is justice, my life continues.' Schuldich nearly cried on the streets of Tokyo that day. The little girl he knew and helped her find a family was gone forever. '_Schuldich_,' Crawford cam through the mental link. '_What do you want_?' he asked bitterly. '_To tell you she isn't dead, only hospitalized at the Magic Bus Hospital_,' Crawford replied. He disliked seeing Schuldich in such distress over this. '_I hope you aren't kidding me_,' Schuldich warned their leader. '_I'm not, and if you don't believe me go and see for yourself_,' Crawford replied, knowing Schuldich wouldn't be satisfied until he saw for himself. 'Though this little incident could work to our advantage. Little Chrisa could finally be in our possession,' Crawford thought to himself, as Nagi entered the room.

"Schuldich still hasn't returned," Nagi stated the obvious, but having nothing else to say.

"I know. He may not be returning for a while. He has some old business to attend to," Crawford told the boy. Nagi never knew Chrisa.

"Did you need anything?" Nagi asked, because he was bored and needed something to do.

"Yes, actually. Look up some information on a girl name Ceo Shinji," Crawford said, pushing his glasses up his nose and causing them to glare in the light.

"Okay," Nagi said, leaving the room to start his research.

Schuldich made it to the hospital that Crawford directed him. 'Now to find her,' he thought concentrating on finding her thoughts. He finally caught hold of her thoughts. '_Did they make it out? I wonder how long it will be until death catches up to me_.' Schuldich let the thought fade. 'That didn't get me a number,' he thought before finally catching a nurse's thought. '_Poor girl, I hope she will be alright_,' the woman thought, the number 269 flashed through her thoughts. Schuldich started walking in the direction of the room. The hospital was stark white with light blue doors. He opened the proper light blue door and entered the room. The sole occupant in the was extremely wounded and hooked up to more machines than one person should be. As he was walking to her bedside he heard the door open. He recognized the thoughts as one of the Weiss kittens, so he sped away into the nearest closet. It was the youngest blonde kitten that took the seat next to the girl's bedside. His surface thought were all questions with no answers. 'This is one confused kid,' Schuldich thought, rubbing his temples. The kid sat by the girl for about an hour before leaving the room.

"Thank God! If I had to listen to anymore of those questions my head would have exploded," he said, emerging from the closet.

Schuldich looked over to the girl, his fiery orange hair falling around the edges of his emerald green eyes. 'This is the worst I have ever seen her injured. Those bastards! If they weren't dead, I'd kill them again,' he thought, punching the nearest wall. Schuldich moved toward the seat by the bed. He carefully touched the side of her face. 'You always looked so innocent when you were asleep,' he mused to himself as sadly, protective green eyes gazing upon the scarred, and broken body. Ceo, at that moment attempted to move her hand, getting nothing more than a twitch. Schuldich noticed the twitch, then looked back at her. '_Can you hear me_?' he questioned, not getting his hopes too high. There was a faint reply. '_Yes. Can you help me_?' Ceo asked, even though she didn't remember him. '_I can't help you heal, but I could probably lead you back to consciousness_,' he told her, slowly stroking her cheek. '_Oh, I don't want to be conscious. I know my body's in pain. I don't want to feel it_.' Her voice echoed with the sound of her sobs at the last. '_Shhhh__ Don't cry. Let's make a deal okay_?' Schuldich suggested, trying to soothe her. '_Like what_?' she shot back, becoming angry. '_When your body is nearly healed I'll help you become conscious again. Until then, I'll keep you company. Deal?'_ Schuldich sent back, still slowly stroking her cheek. '_Ok, we have a deal_,' she replied, becoming happy again. The door to the room opened, revealing a nurse to come to check on the girls vitals.

"Oh, I didn't know there was somebody here," the nurse said, noticing the visitor.

"I was just leaving," Schuldich said, getting up and leaving the room.

Schuldich left the hospital in silence, but kept a link open for the young girl to talk to him. 'To think the five year old I once knew is now almost fully grown,' he mused to himself. Memories of the past surfaced, just like looking through a photo album. Clips of those times would flit through his mind. Those memories were very precious to him and he held them close to his heart, but he had to bury them so no one would try to find her or hurt her. Chrisa always was special to him and always would be. Brad and Farfarello knew this. This was a girl he protected. Though, alas, he could not always guard her. He did indeed put her in danger, though not by choice. 'I should have taken her that day in the alley. She wouldn't be in the condition she is in now if I had.' He mentally kicked himself, remembering the day in the alley.

Flashback

It had been a cold, damp evening, and a little girl around five years of age was walking down the sidewalk alone. She was nearly to the alley when a group of men showed up.

"Hello there, girlie," one of them said, approaching the frightened child.

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing out here?" another asked, as the first grabbed her, dragging her into the alley.

"Don't worry. This will be fun," said yet another as the beating began.

Just as the girl fell unconscious Schuldich arrived, distracting them and then killing them. He ran to the girl, nearly in tears as he checked over the fragile body. He vowed he would stay until a suitable person came along.

End of Flashback

Just as the memory ended he entered the home Schwarz was renting for the time being. Crawford met him at the door, but the German's emerald eyes didn't look at him.

"What is her condition?" Crawford asked, staring at empty green eyes.

"Bad, horrible, gruesome, take your pick," Schuldich said, almost crying.

"That bad?" Farfarello asked, entering the room.

Schuldich nodded, moving around Brad to go to his room to clear his head. Once there he flopped onto the bed and he could hear Ceo's soft thought enter his. '_When are you going to visit again_?' she asked, sounding a bit fearful. '_Soon enough, child.__ I will be visiting soon enough_,' he replied, with a smile, and sent warm emotions her way.

Author Notes: How was it? Please Read and Review. It is really appreciated.


	6. Questions

Questions

Author's Notes: Well I did it I picked it up again….Really it is thanks to my recent reviewers that I decided to pick it up again. I hope this chapter does not disappoint any of you I worked really hard Enjoy!

The bright sun shined through the window of the little room. The light revealed computers, wires, and other electronic equipment. 'Why did this happen? Were we so careless?' Omi thought, as he sat on his bed looking at a picture he had taken with Ceo a few years ago. Tears fell from his eyes so many fell that they would never stop falling even on such a lovely day.

Meanwhile, downstairs Ken and Aya were cleaning up the flower shop to be ready to open for the morning shift.

"Yohji is so lazy he should be down here helping us," Ken said in an attempt to break the silence.

"Well it can be expected he is not scheduled till this afternoon," Aya told him, but not in his normal cold way.

"Oh," Ken turned away embarrassed because that is usually information he knew.

"Omi has yet to come down," Aya observed looking towards the door.

Ken looked at the door also. Around this time everyday their youngest member would come bouncing down the stairs. Not today, not yesterday, no matter what they tried to do he would not leave unless for a brief moment to visit her.

"You're worried about him too," Aya stated in a warm tone.

"Am I that obvious?" Ken asked with a chuckle.

"Uhm," was Aya's reply as he continued to clean the shop.

'I hope he is ok,' Ken thought as he continued to clean the shop and water the plants.

Back in the Schwarz apartment Nagi worked diligently to find the information Crawford had asked for. When the computer beeped, and two separate files came up on the screen. 'This can't be right! Two different people?' Nagi shocked at what he saw. He quickly printed the information out to show to Crawford. He was about to be at Crawford's office when he saw Schuldich leaving. 'Where are you going?' Nagi sent to the cocky telepath. 'Let's just say I am visiting an old friend chibi,' Schuldich sent back to Nagi. 'Oh, the telepath has a friend,' Nagi shot back not knowing how Schuldich would react. 'I suggest you go see Crawford before you cause yourself a load of trouble,' the telepath warned the young telekinetic. Nagi was shocked that he had gotten so offended over such a little comment. Nagi proceeded to Crawford's office to report his findings. He opened the door to the office and saw their fearless leader sitting at his desk.

"Found something interesting," Crawford stated turning to face the younger boy.

"Yes, some confusing information," Nagi explained as he handed him the papers.

"Hmm, quite intriguing," Crawford examined the information.

"There has to be something missing there can't be two Ceo Shinji's," Nagi continued to explain what his thoughts on the matter were.

"It is not completely impossible Nagi, but it's still odd," Crawford offered to the conversation.

"Two Ceo Shinji's with the same person they live with and the same residence. That is just a little too fishy," Nagi pointed out to Crawford.

"Oh, really, what do you think is the situation?" Crawford poked at the boy's curiousity because Crawford didn't want to out right tell the boy who the other Ceo Shinji was. "Do more research then come back with it."

'How are you today?' a certain wounded brunette asked a fiery red head. 'I am doing well. Seems like you have gotten a little better,' Schuldich smiled looking at how some of her color came back. 'Thank you,' she told him, 'for what?' Schuldich asked surprised, 'for visiting me,' she said with a smile. 'Just get better,' Schuldich told her smiling back. The door knob started to rattle as it turned to open the door. As the door opened it revealed a certain young blonde boy. Schuldich didn't pay attention thinking it was a nurse until he heard the sound of ceramic hitting the ground. Schuldich turned around and smirked at the kitten.

"This sure is a surprise," Schuldich remarked.

"What are you doing here?" Omi asked clutching his fists.

Schuldich walked towards the door until he was even with the boy, and his voice lowered to a more remorseful tone, "if I told you kitten you wouldn't believe me.' Then he left leaving the young kitten in shock.

The light of the sun was fading as the day was coming to its end. In the Koneko Ken was cleaning the floors as Yohji pulled the gate down to close the shop for the evening. When Yohji was done he turned around to notice Ken was staring at the flowers in the freezer. In fact Ken was so distracted that he didn't notice Yohji walked up behind him until his arms were around Ken's waist.

"You know constantly worrying about what happened won't change that it happened," Yohji told him with concern thick in his voice.

"Yes, but she was so young. She had so much life ahead of her to end it so drastically," Ken barely got out through his tears.

"Yes, but she made a choice, and the most we can do now is fight and find these people. To show her, that her life wasn't sacrificed in vain," Yohji comforted Ken even though he was trying to hold back his own tears.

Then they heard the back door of the Koneko open to find a very confused looking Omi standing in the doorway.

"Oi, Omi welcome back," Yohji called out to him.

Omi jumped out of his confused state long enough to greet the older man, but didn't stay long enough for them to ask him any questions. The only thing on his mind was the image of Schuldich in Ceo's hospital room. Along with multiple questions that had absolutely no answers to them at the moment.

Meanwhile, at the hospital Kangme entered the room. He was always a late visitor he always came right after work. He sat by her bedside and took hold of one of her hands. He smiled at her as the sunlight faded bringing in all its beautiful colors.

"Hey darling, how are you feeling today? I hope you are getting better and hanging in there for me," he was to the brink of tears by the end of his statement.

"I wish you wouldn't do such dangerous work I always feared something of this magnitude would occur and it did. Just please come back to me Ceo please!" He cried out as a stream of tears poured down his cheeks.

T.B.C.

Author's Notes: How was it? Good? Bad? So-so? Please let me know. I did this without a beta editor so it may have a few typo's here and there sorry about that. And this is really a sappy chapter, but like life you have to have your drama right. Well, it is late so enjoy your newest chapter!


	7. The Awakening

The Awakening

Author's Notes: I know it has been awhile since I have updated this fanfiction but I decided to pick it up and continue on with it for the moment. Please, keep in mind I don't own Weiss Kruez the only character I own is Ceo Shinji that is it. Now enjoy the story.

- - - -

The sound of Kangme's words and emotions reached Ceo's heart that she couldn't take it anymore she had to say something, or do something anything. She just couldn't bear to see Kangme cry. Her fingers started to twitch; she tried to open her eyes. When she finally got her mouth muscle to move all she could do was mouth the word she tried to say.

Then slowly she got it out, "Ka…Kangme…p…please…don…don't cry." The she could open her eyes just enough to see Kangme's face and saw him smile for the first time in almost a month.

Kangme was smiling she spoke for the first time in a month, and she spoke to him. He could barely see her sparkling brown eyes under her lashes because she could barely open them. He started to cry even though he tried to stop himself, he was just so happy that the tears just poured out.

"Stop crying…you know I can't bear to see you cry," Ceo told him in a rough voice.

He laughed through his tears, "I am just so glad you're back Ceo. I was getting worried."

"You don't have to worry about me Kangme," Ceo told him.

"Oh, I don't and you have just been in a hospital bed in a coma for a month," Kangme told her sarcastically.

"Hey don't give me that tone," Ceo said playfully.

"Oh, and why not?" he asked her.

"I'm injured," she told him bluntly; after that they both laughed.

- - - -

The next day Kangme slept in because he stayed at the hospital with Ceo as long as he could before she told him to go home to get some rest because he was dozing off. He didn't realize how late he slept in until he heard his phone ring. He threw his hand over the side of the bed searching for the phone when he finally found it he answered in his rough sleepy voice. He was surprised to hear Omi's voice on the other end.

"Omi don't you have better things to do than call sleeping people?" Kangme questioned jokingly.

"Nope I don't," Omi replied acting like he really didn't. The two laughed at themselves.

"I have some good news," Kangme told Omi.

"Oh, what is it?" Omi asked quite surprised by this.

"Have you see Ceo today?" Kangme asked because if not he planned on not telling him.

"No, not yet I am at work," Omi told him curiously.

"Oh, do you have that arrangement I ordered two day ago ready?" Kangme quickly changed the subject to avoid the news.

"The one for Ceo's birthday…let me see," Omi said going to look for it. "No, not yet, but I can have it done by tomorrow for you."

"Ok, that's great thanks man I really appreciate all you have done for me," Kangme said very appreciative of Omi because he made Kangme at least one arrangement to give Ceo a week since she was in the hospital.

"No problem I enjoy making them for you," Omi told him happily. "Well I got to go back to work."

"Ok, go and see Ceo as soon as you can today," Kangme told him before they said their good-byes.

Kangme was still beaming from the night before that he called his job to ask for the night off because of what happened. His boss was a very understanding family man that knew what all he was going through with Ceo being in the hospital. His boss was just as excited as he was by the news. He was sure Omi was going to be surprised and probably will be a bit angry, but not too angry that Kangme didn't tell him.

- - - -

I wonder how much longer I have to be here Ceo thought looking out the window. _Oh, a little anxious are we_ came a voice she began to know well. Ceo turned to face the new comer. She saw a tall man with long fiery orange red hair held back with a yellow headband and sunglasses on top of his head.

"Good to see you are well," Schuldich greeted kindly.

"Thank you," Ceo smiled. "I'm glad to finally see you."

"You're not scared of me?" Schuldich questioned not to surprised.

"That's a silly question," Ceo laughed with a smile. "Why should I be scared of the one who helped save me?"

'She hasn't changed one bit from back then. She is still the same kind hearted person I knew,' Schuldich quietly thought to himself. "Well, I have to be going," Schuldich told her.

"Oh, really but you just got here?" Ceo was disappointed wanting to know more about the man.

"Sorry, but I have to get back before my friends get suspicious. I'll see you again," he told her before going out of the door.

- - - -

Meanwhile, Omi was watering the flowers to ward of the soon to be afternoon heat before Yohji took over for the afternoon/evening shift. 'Visit Ceo as soon as you can today ok,' Kangme's statement came through again. 'I wonder what happened, it must have been good otherwise he wouldn't have been that happy,' Omi thought finishing up before putting everything away. When Ken came in a little surprised that Omi was ready to go.

"Uh…Omi are you ditching work early?" Ken asked confused.

"No, I was just getting everything ready before Yohji came in," Omi told Ken.

"Aya didn't tell you did he?" Ken asked a little les confused.

"What?" Omi asked getting really confused.

"Manx reassigned the mission we did with Persian, so they are out looking for clues. So, it is just you and me tonight," Ken told him knowing he would be disappointed.

"But I was going to see Ceo," Omi argued trying not to cause a scene.

"Oh, ok how about this you can go see her and eat since you have been here all morning. It is…" Ken looked toward the clock, "2 o'clock right now so be back by 4 o'clock and no later. If they come by and ask for you I'll cover you ok."

"Arigato Ken-kun!" Omi shouted running out of the shop.

"Sometimes you're too nice Ken," a familiar female voice said from behind him.

Ken turned around quickly to see a woman with long crimson hair, "Manx!"

"Don't worry Ken, I am not here to scold you for giving the boy a break," Manx reassured him. "I am here to announce some good news about Persian. I'm going to wait downstairs, and when you all regroup tonight I'll tell everyone."

Before Ken could speak Manx turned around, and went down to the living/mission room. 'Some good news huh? I wonder what it is…' Ken thought as he went to see if any arrangements needed to be done.

- - - -

Meanwhile, Omi made it to the hospital. 'I wonder what the good news is?' Omi thought before opening the door. He slowly turned the knob then gently opened the door. When he looked inside he saw an upright figure in the bed just before he entered two sparkling brown eyes turned to face him.

"Kangme is that you?" Ceo asked excitedly.

"Uh…no just me," Omi said as he emerged from behind the door.

"OMI-KUN!" Ceo exclaimed happily when she saw him. 'Thank goodness that means they are alright' Ceo thought.

"I'm glad you are awake Ceo you had me and Kangme worried," Omi told her as he shut the door, and moved toward her bedside.

"You two one day stress is going to kill the both of you," Ceo told him with a smile.

"Uh…Ceo about the accident why were you by the warehouses that late?" Omi finally got to ask the question that had been eating away at him.

"Oh…so that has been on your mind," Ceo said with a sigh. "Can you keep a secret?"

Omi just nodded in response.

- - - -

Meanwhile, Ken was looking frantically at the clock. 'Come on Omi don't let me down now,' Ken thought just as the door to the shop opened.

"Hey Ken-kun am I late?" Omi asked seeing the worried look on Ken's face.

"Nope you're right on time, thank goodness because Manx is downstairs waiting for us," Ken said before they started downstairs to see what Manx needed.

"Manx?" Omi asked surprised that she was there, and making sure the shop was closed so they wouldn't have unwanted guests during the briefing.

They walked down the stairs to the living/mission room. 'Something seems fishy. Ceo woke up, then the mission with Persian is reinstated, and now Manx is here. What is the connection?' Omi thought as they reached the base of the stairs.

"I'm glad all of you could make it. I have some good news about Persian," Manx announced happily.

"Good news?!" Ken said with shock remembering how he saw her last.

"Yes, she is just fine, although she needs to rest so she can't finish this mission with you," Manx said not too surprised to get good news on someone they thought was dead. Although she was expecting more of a reaction from the four individuals in the room other than shocked faces, but it was to be expected.

'This is defiantly fishy now,' Omi thought, 'but also Ceo's story is fishy also something about it just doesn't add up.'

- - - -

Later that day Kangme came to pick Ceo up from the hospital to take her home. When he got to the room she was ready to bolt out of there like lighting. He was happy to see that smile again after a month of silence she pulled through.

"Hey Kangme what are you staring at?" she asked ready to go without question.

"N…Nothing lets go," he said leading her out of the hospital to his car.

"Ne…Kangme the doctor told me I couldn't drive for another week isn't that mean?" Ceo told him as she got into the car.

He shut the door and went to his seat before he could answer her question about the doctor's diagnoses. "Well, he just doesn't want you in that condition again and nor do I, so I'll pick you up from school this week.

- - - -

Author's Notes: Well, how was that for a long period of nothing hehehe…well give me some feedback if you want I will continue to work on this and get it out as much as possible. Coming Soon…Chapter 8: Prelude of Heartbreak.


	8. Prelude of Heartbreak

Prelude of Heartbreak

"Hey Ceo are you ok?" one of her classmates asked.

"Yeah I heard what happened that is scary," another one stated.

"I bet Kangme was at wits end," another one mentioned.

"Guys one at a time," Ceo laughed knowing the onslaught was unavoidable.

Omi walked into the classroom to see a herd of girls standing around one person. 'That must mean Ceo's back at school,' Omi thought as he went to his seat. As soon as the bell rang life went on as though everything disappeared.

Meanwhile, Nagi conducted a search of fhis own about these Ceo Shinji's, and the mysteries behind them. 'Crawford doesn't want to help, and Schuldich is to unreliable, so I will figure this out.' Nagi thought as he was walking down the sidewalk. He stopped in front of the cemetery where one of the Ceo Shinji's was suppose to be buried. Nagi really didn't feel comfortable walking into a cemetery. He slowly walked through the cemetery until he finally found the tombstone of the first Ceo Shinji. As he looked at the tombstone and his information he was just going to report it as a mother and daughter situation. 'That would have explained everything, but why would Crawford give me something that could be that easy to explain?' Nagi thought going back over the information trying to find something off about the two. Nagi sighed for the hundredth time that hour. 'It's so hopeless if there is a hole that would make this whole situation makes sense it's hidden deeper than this. So, back to the drawing board,' Nagi thought turning to leave the cemetery; when he saw a family lot. He didn't know why, but he decided to go look at the tombs that resided in the lot. The first tomb was Honda Sonaja but that was 30 or more years ago, so Nagi past by it because it pertained to nothing to him. As he went through the lot something was off about the whole thing, but like the Ceo Shinji's he could not place an exact answer to it. 'Seems like one dead end after another,' Nagi thought to himself before leaving.

Meanwhile, Ceo sat in the school library studying for the entire amount of make up work she had to do since the rest of her classes were study periods today. She was so entranced that she almost lost track of time, 'eek…I got to go Kangme is waiting for me,' she thought as she quickly gathered her things and bolted out of the library doors, ran down the hall and out the front entrance, but the person that was out there was Omi instead of Kangme.

"Hey, Omi long time no see," she greeted casually.

"Hey looks like your doing better but where is your bike today?" Omi asked because it was rare that Ceo would not have her bike.

"_No driving for awhile_ doctor's orders," Ceo informed her friend. "So, why are you still here?"

"No reason just thought I would take some time to study since I am off today," Omi told her with a smile.

"In that case why don't you, Kangme, and I have a day before my birthday celebration," Ceo suggested happily.

"Are you sure Kangme might not want to," Omi said a little unsure about this.

"I don't care tomorrow is MY birthday and what more could I ask for than my boyfriend and best friend to celebrate it with me," Ceo announced enthusiastically.

"I couldn't agree more," a new but familiar voice appeared on the scene.

Ceo turned around with a smile on her face and her eyes glittering with joy, "speak of the devil."

Kangme laughed a little at that, "so where can the prince take his princess?"

Ceo laughed at the comment before grabbing Omi's hand and dragging him into the car. Once in the car Omi felt a little out of place even though Kangme and Ceo were two of his best friends they didn't hang out as a group too often.

"So Omi are you ready to have some fun for a change?" Ceo asked with a smile ever present.

"Yeah," Omi said nervously.

"Hey loosen up we aren't going to bite you," Kangme said noticing Omi's nervousness.

"Yeah, unless you want me too," Ceo said happily.

"CEO!" both boys yelled at the semi-perverted comment.

"What? I would gladly do that if that get him to relax more and enjoy the day more," Ceo said causing both boys to turn bright red.

Kangme shook his head a couple of times regaining composure, "so where are we going first?"

"To the flower shop then to go pay our respect's to the woman that made tomorrow possible," Ceo said with much enthusiasm.

"Ok, here we go," Kangme said turning the car in the direction of the flower shop. Before they realized it they were in front of the same flower shop Omi worked at.

"Now you boys wait here it will only be a couple of minutes and I will tell the others where you are Omi-kun," Ceo announced as she got out of the car and pranced to the shop.

The shop was fairly slow because the afternoon rush had dissipated and went home for the day. So Yohji and Ken were manning the store when the chimes signaling the door had opened caught their attention.

"Hello everyone!" Ceo greeted the two when they finally looked up at her.

"Ceo good to see you are better," Yohji greeted back.

"Unfortunately Omi isn't here right now," Ken informed her.

"I know he is outside in Kangme's car," Ceo stumped both of Omi's teammates. "I am just here to get some flowers because we are going to pay our respects to my mom and then go celebrate my birthday a day early."

"Oh, well Happy early Birthday," Ken and Yohji congradulated.

"Thanks, and I need two dozen tulips," Ceo ordered happily.

"Two dozen must be one lucky mom," Ken said as he rang up the order.

"Well one dozen is for my mom and the other is for the lot next to hers," Ceo said handing him the money. "Well have a good night!"

"You have fun!" they saw her off.

The group headed for the cemetery paying their respects first to the one indicating a Shinji grave, and the two closely watched as she place the remaining flowers on each of the graves of the unknown individuals. Once she turned to them indicating she was done they moved on to the celebration at hand unaware of the future to come.

Author's note: Finally another chapter up thank you who have been keeping up with this series I am going to work really hard to get you another chapter actually working on one now so keep your eye's peeled out for some new stuff as soon as I get it written. Like always Reviews are strongly encouraged and until next time Ja matte!


End file.
